Shadows Fall
by Legsboy Team
Summary: A legendary warrior, a giant strongman, a hyperactive jerk, and a blind sniper. This is team SHAD (shade). As the first team of four in Beacon, a lot is expected from them. This story takes place a LONG way back.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying this. Yeah... Let's see if I can pull off an OC story in the past!**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We've got this, Spring! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"You don't understand. You never understood. We are going to be fighting the literal god of Grimm. That does not instill confidence within me, and it shouldn't for you."

**Make sense? Of course not. Let's do something remarkably cheesy and go back to where it all makes sense.**

A man sat down and opened a folder. "Spring Christian-"

The boy at the other side of the table wore an ancient, white robe. His hair was white and his eyes were a shining emerald. He was no older than seventeen. "Shining Light," he corrected.

"Titles don't apply here," the man argued.

Spring shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I believe I have heard you are a member of a tribe exiled from Vale, am I correct?"

"Yes, very."

"Your presence here is breaking the law. We have enough trouble with faunus, and now you want to march on in here and cause more problems!?"

"The Celestial Lights have done nothing wrong. You exile us because you are afraid of us. That is the only reason." Spring saw he had been presented with a few snack foods to make him more likely to talk. He started eating politely. _"And now you are feeding me? Idiots."_

"Your group is nothing but a bunch of terrorists!"

Spring broke out laughing. "Is that what they tell you!? Ha! So what if we hoard dust!? You people do the same; it's just that we aren't afraid to show we do it!"

The man sighed. "What does your group need so much dust for?"

"Him."

The man was about to question further, but another man signaled for him to leave.

The new person took the place of the previous one. "Shining Light-"

"I was told titles are not important here," Spring interrupted.

"-Spring, you are one of the most experienced fighters of the Celestial Lights."

"So I have been told."

"We can grant you legal citizenship if you join my academy, Beacon."

Spring thought about this. "My family too?"

"You mean your parents?"

"No. I mean my wife and son."

The man chuckled. "Good one, Mr. Christian."

"I'm serious." Spring glared at him.

"You're-"

"-seventeen, and I am a married man and have a son. Do you have a problem with this?" Spring asked.

"You are one of the weirdest students I have ever had, but it is a deal."

Spring nodded. "Nice doing business with you Mister…"

"Ozpin. You will attend class with my son this year. I hope you two get along." The man left the door open when he exited.

* * *

So, Spring really had one place to be. He sighed and looked down at his new outfit, simple white sweatpants and a random t-shirt. _"I hate fashion."_ He started to walk through the Beacon campus.

Everything was so loud to him.

He took a seat on a bench and shook his head to clear it. _"How come these people are allowed to be so darn loud? I couldn't even speak unless spoken to at the village…"_

Someone took a seat next to him. "Loud?" He wore black glasses to show he was a blind man. He wore a black cloak to match his black hair. He carried a guidance cane, but it was obviously just a disguised weapon. He had dog tags hanging on his neck.

"Yeah. I am not used to being around so many others."

"I'm sensitive to sound because of my faunus side."

Spring looked for any faunus characteristics on the man but found none. "I don't see how you can be a faunus."

"Well, when I was young, some crazy bitch cut off my tail with a carving knife. I'm Derrick Mauser." He held out his hand.

"Funny. When I was young, a series of bitches forced me to marry and have a son. I'm Spring Christian." Spring shook it.

Derrick cocked an eyebrow. "How old were you?"

"I was seven."

"Ew… How old was your wife?"

"Six."

Derrick had the most confused expression on his face. "That doesn't even make sense."

"I am from an ancient clan that specializes in magic. Don't ask about the rest. It's not fun to think about." Spring shook his head to clear it.

Derrick chuckled. "You're one of the Celestial Lights aren't you?"

"How did you figure that out?" Spring rolled his eyes.

"Your accent. It's very light but still audible," Derrick answered.

"…and where did you learn the accent?"

"You're not the only one here. I've met another. Nice guy. His name was Honos." Derrick stood up and stretched.

"Huh. I don't remember him." Spring noticed it had quieted down. "Initiation starts soon."

Derrick patted Spring on the back. "We've got plenty of time if we get moving now."

The two began to walk to the cliff side.

"So…what's your son's name?" Derrick asked.

"Tsundur."

"Huh. Never heard of that name before." Derrick tapped the ground with his cane to make sure there was nothing that would trip him.

"I was going to name him Tsundere." Spring crossed his arms behind his back.

Derrick broke out laughing. "Why!?"

"Because I think he's going to be gay," Spring answered.

Derrick continued to laugh. "That's just mean!"

"I am a seventeen-year-old, totally angst filled father. You expect me to be a fountain of joy?"

They got onto their launch pads.

The gray haired boy next to Spring held out his hand. "Hi! I'm-"

The headmaster cleared his throat.

"I'm…Ozpin. My father doesn't like when I give my first name out."

Spring sighed and shook his hand. "How old are you? You seem a little young."

"I'm fifteen. Youngest student in history!"

The headmaster said his speech. (We all know it by now.) "-The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here."

"I still think teams of four would be better…" Ozpin muttered.

Derrick was launched.

The biggest student there raised his hand. "Um… I can land, but I'm not sure if anything around me will survive…" He was big enough to have to duck under doorframes. He wore a green suit and a fluffy, green, white-edged cape. His eyes and hair were a deep emerald.

The headmaster nodded. "I gave you permission to destroy everything in your path, Mr. Branyan."

Ozpin was launched.

Branyan grinned. "I can work with that!"

His launch pad didn't work due to his incredible bulk.

"Huh…"

The headmaster sighed and shot his aura into the launch pad, supercharging it enough to launch the bulky student.

Spring was finally launched. _"Finally. I want to kill some Grimm."_ He pulled his sword, Genesis, from his side. He stabbed it into a tree and slid down.

Branyan cratered the ground next to him. "That. Was. Awesome!"

The two didn't bother avoiding their partnership.

Branyan held out his hand. "Honos Virtus Branyan."

Spring shook the hand, something he regretted due to the bone-crushing grip Honos had. "Spring Christian."

"You mean Shining Light. I know you already, but I guessed you didn't remember me." Honos released the hand when he saw Spring's pain.

"You guessed right. Ow… You have quite a grip… You are a Celestial Light, I presume."

Honos nodded. "Ozpi- Headmaster Ozpin. Man…hard to keep up with two… Anyway, Headmaster Ozpin allowed for some Celestial Lights to join Beacon. A great deal, if I do say so myself."

Spring nodded. "Where do we go now?"

Honos crossed his arms. "Your command, Light."

Spring started walking in a random direction. "I was told that titles don't apply here."

"As one of the Celestial Lights myself, respect is enough to make me follow you. You are of a sacred warrior after all." Honos followed him.

"Being sacred doesn't give me directions," Spring growled in annoyance.

Honos laughed heartily. "Then we'll catch a ride!" He ran into the trees.

Spring waited for him to return.

Honos dragged in a tailless Deathstalker. "Tall enough to look over the trees!"

Spring drew his sword on instinct. _"This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

Derrick knew exactly where he was going.

Years of blindness had taught him to see with his aura.

In fact, he could probably see better than anyone else at the academy.

His problem was his hyperactive partner. His partner finally stopped running around randomly. "Are we there yet?" He wore golden armor to match his hair and eyes. His weapon was a club that had a rotating minigun barrel at the end. A weapon inappropriately named Caliburn.

Derrick gritted his teeth. "No, Arthur."

Arthur groaned.

"Then go kill another group of ursas if you are that impatient."

Arthur rolled his eyes and ran away.

Derrick parted some branches and finally saw the forest temple.

Arthur was next to him in a second. "It's about time."

Derrick stumbled away in surprise. "Please don't do that…"

Arthur didn't answer. He ran to the temple and grabbed a relic. "Are these checker pieces?"

Derrick looked at the relic in his partner's hand. "…they are. Now that is just stupid! At least use chess pieces!"

They turned around when they heard the tree collapse behind them.

"Hey guys!" Honos greeted from his position on the Deathstalker.

"I'm going to be sick…" Spring gagged, his face an interesting shade of green. "Does my face look like Honos's suit? It should…"

Derrick leveled his weapon, the Blind-man's Pass, and fired at the Deathstalker.

"Wait! No!" Honos yelled.

The Deathstalker got mad and tossed its passengers off its back.

Spring curled up and rolled before hopping back to his feet. He pulled out his shield, Exodus, and of course he held up Genesis. _"If I die here, Grace will probably hunt me down in the afterlife… I'd better make sure I make it back to her then!"_

"Shining Light. So you are just as weak as I heard you are." Arthur smirked.

"You're one of the Lights aren't you?" Spring rolled his eyes at the golden man's cockiness.

Arthur pulled Caliburn from his back. "I am Arthur Avalon, the strongest of the Celestial Lights."

"In aura." Honos corrected as he got onto his feet. "I'm the strongest in physical body."

"Thank you for proving my point, Honos. We're first and second, and 'Shining Light' isn't even in third." Arthur prepared to fight the Deathstalker.

Spring didn't argue. _"I… There's no point in arguing. I am one of the best, but not even close to being **the** best."_

"Don't let him get you down, Light. Arthur is a natural asshole." Honos pulled dual mallets from seemingly nowhere.

Spring nodded and charged forward. He swung Genesis.

The blade burst into flames seconds before impact.

The Deathstalker brought a claw across Spring's face.

Spring recoiled back and looked at his sword. "That's new."

"You're welcome," Honos said as his aura flared.

Arthur aimed the top of Caliburn at the Deathstalker and let the weapon do his talking for him.

Honos raised his hand in the direction of the bullets.

The bullets were covered in different element auras ranging from fire to…just about everything else.

The Deathstalker roared in pain.

"Head's up!" Derrick yelled. He jumped in front of Spring before splitting into three people.

The other two Derricks stood in front of Arthur and Honos.

The three of them aimed their Blind-man's Passes into the air and fired.

Spring looked up to see a shower of Nevermore feathers get shot away from them.

"…I thought you were blind," Arthur commented.

Derrick and his copies formed back into one being. "Just because I am blind, doesn't mean I can't see."

Honos raised his hand. "Actually, that's exactly what it-"

"Shut up, Honos."

"…ok…"

The Deathstalker recovered from the mind-blowing pain it had recently endured, and a new-to-the-party Nevermore circled in the air above the four students.

Spring smirked. "So, Arthur, you're the best aren't you? Make us a plan."

Arthur frowned. "I've got nothing."

Spring popped his knuckles and readied his weapons again. "At least you're honest. Derrick, distract the Nevermore. Arthur, play with our crawly friend. Honos, you're going to do something much more fun."

Honos exchanged his normal-sized mallets for two really big ones. "Oh goody~"

Arthur charged at the Deathstalker. "Get over here!"

Derrick aimed his No-Man's Pass at the Nevermore.

The weapon changed into a sniper rifle for better aiming capability.

Derrick unleashed a barrage of bullets. "Get some!"

Spring put a hand on Honos's shoulder. "Stop."

Time froze around them.

Spring teleported himself and Honos high into the sky. "Hammer time!"

Time resumed.

Honos spun as he fell. "Smash!" He slammed his mallets onto the Deathstalker, killing it instantly.

"One down!" Spring yelled as he teleported back to the ground. He opened a portal on the ground. "Have you guys ever played _Portal_? We're taking something out of that book." He opened a portal on top of the first.

They looked at him in confusion.

Spring shoved Arthur and Honos into the portal, smirking when the fell through the bottom portal and came out of the top repeatedly. "Derrick, aim for me." He jumped into the bottom portal.

Derrick looked up at the Nevermore, which was starting to circle back. "A fifty degree shot, pointed south." He scratched a circle onto the ground. "Wait…"

"I think I am going to lose my lunch!" Arthur complained as he fell through the portal again.

"**Now!**"

Spring shot a portal onto the circle exactly the way Derrick said and closed the other portal.

Honos launched out first. "I believe I can fly~!" He smashed off one of the Nevermore's wings.

Arthur flew out next and smashed off the Nevermore's other wing.

The Nevermore began to spiral to the ground.

Spring was launched last. He raised Genesis and Exodus and slashed off the Nevermore's head. "Zimz alavimsa, bitch!" (Not a real language. I have mentioned that Spring is foreign. If this language **is** real in some country, I need to know.)

The three landed, cratering the ground underneath them.

Arthur took a few deep breaths to regain control of his lunch. "I take back what I said, Light. You're not strong, but at least you know what you are doing." He collapsed.

Honos laughed heartily. "That **was** fun!"

Spring finally grabbed a relic. "Let's return to the cliff side… My aura burns out quickly…"

Derrick stopped them from moving. "We're surrounded. That Deathstalker has quite a few friends. Who's stupid idea was it to ride that thing?"

They all turned to Honos.

Honos chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

A Deathstalker broke through the trees behind them and was about to stab Honos.

The attack was quickly stopped.

The person who caught it wore blue sweatpants and a blue hoodie jacket with the hood pulled over his head. He was holding up what appeared to be a metal mop with a blade on the handle. "Go."

Arthur, Honos, and Derrick ran.

Spring nodded to their helper. "Thank you…whoever you are."

"Just call me Interpreter. Don't thank me yet," the hooded person blasted a large amount of aura into the Deathstalker he had blocked.

"And why do you want to be called that?"

"I am the one that writes your paths." He pushed Spring towards the direction of his acquaintances. "And I am telling you to **move**."

Spring ran away.

Interpreter looked at the Grimm that had gathered around him. "This could take quite a few uses of the backspace key…" He jumped forward. "I guess I'll just have to highlight you all with blood!"

* * *

Spring caught up with the others. "Why did you guys leave? We could have helped him!"

Honos shrugged. "He said he could handle it."

Derrick didn't display any emotion. "I ran because I am running out of aura to see with."

Arthur finally up-chunked his lunch. "That's my reason…"

They made it back to the cliff side.

Spring and Derrick handed in their relics.

The four huntsmen turned to see Ozpin being pulled along by a girl in a white hood.

"I can't see that team working." Derrick flared his aura to maintain his sight.

"I can." Spring turned around and began to walk to the auditorium. "We've got a ceremony to attend, partner."

Honos nodded and walked after him.

* * *

"-Summer Rose and my son will be team Crimson Clockwork." The headmaster nodded to the two students.

Summer and Ozpin stepped off the stage.

"Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick will be team Skyfall."

Cinder nodded and walked off the stage with Torchwick following close behind.

Spring felt sheer amounts of aura when the next pair got on the stage.

The aura was coming from a boy with crimson hair and yellow cat eyes. He wore a black cloak to cover his body.

His partner was a less menacing guy with sapphire blue hair and ice blue eyes. He was dressed to meet the day's fashion with the tackiest outfit Spring had ever seen.

Headmaster Ozpin nodded to the two. "Thano HaMavet and Winter Iris will be team Blizzard Reaper."

Thano didn't even make a gesture to show he heard. He simply walked away and expected his partner to follow.

The headmaster called for Spring, Honos, Derrick, and Arthur to get onto the stage. "This is the first time we are trying this. My son suggested teams of four, and these four worked the best together." He pointed to a screen that had the names of the four students. "Spring Christian, Honos Virtus Branyan, Arthur Avalon, and Derrick Mauser. You four will be known as-"

The letters formed to spell SHAD

"-team SHAD" (shade)

The four prepared to get off the stage.

The headmaster signaled for them to stay. "I team this big will require a leader. Team SHAD will be led by Spring Christian."

"M-me?" Spring sputtered.

Arthur actually gave Spring a pat on the back. "Naturally. You proved yourself today and shut my mouth."

Honos smirked. "And it takes a **lot** to shut his smug mouth!"

Arthur sighed. "When I try to be humble…"

Derrick stumbled but caught himself with his Blind-man's Pass. "I'm running out of aura… Some rest would be appreciated…"

Spring nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**And so began Beacon's teams of four. (And the wrong spelled team names.) Leave me a review! If it's bad review, I will delete it and forget it ever happened. Tell me if I missed any edits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Just so readers know, this story may or may not last long. Maybe ten chapters at most. You will see why soon if you haven't already.**

* * *

As every member of team SHAD understood their responsibilities, they had plenty of time to grab some breakfast before class.

"I don't know why, but I feel like someone is screaming at me to run with a piece of toast in my mouth…" Honos sat down next to Spring.

"You seem a little down today, Light. What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he leaned back and put his legs on the table.

Spring sighed. "I can sense that everyone here has a stronger aura than I do. It's shameful."

Honos laughed. "Don't be like that! Your mind more than makes up for it! You are Shining Light! A focal point of pure knowledge!"

"And supposedly supposed to become one of the most powerful warriors of all."

Honos sputtered around as he tried to think of something to prove his partner wrong. "…I've got nothing…"

Spring finished his food and left. "I thought so." As he walked through the halls, he could hear everyone talking behind his back.

_"Why does he have that title?"_

_"I hear he's a legendary warrior."_

_"More like a priest to me. Not much to him from what I see."_

Spring blocked their rumors about him out. He entered the classroom first and sat down. _"I never wanted this title…"_

_"Legendary warrior? I want to test that theory."_

Spring looked up when he heard the person on the other side of the door. _"And this is why I never wanted it."_

* * *

Spring exited the classroom as soon as class was over, not even thinking of his team.

Honos looked through his class notes. "Can I have a copy of your notes, Arthur? Mine are a bit scratchy at the end. I guess my hands aren't built for writing."

Arthur sighed. "We'll take care of that later. I just want to get back into my armor. This uniform is uncomfortable as hell."

Derrick didn't show any signs of knowing they were there. His focus was on other things.

"You coming, Derrick?" Honos asked.

Derrick turned to them. "Spring has been lone-wolfing today. I need to make sure he is ok."

Honos shrugged. "Your call."

Derrick ran into a crowd of students, vanishing instantly.

"I guess our leader is our top priority. Let's help find him." Arthur opened his scroll to check if Spring would respond to his messages.

Honos nodded and began to walk through the hallways.

Arthur walked next to him, still typing on his scroll. "Let's think about this."

"Think about what?"

Arthur put away his scroll. "He's not answering, meaning he is either distracted or ignoring us. I consider distracted to be more likely. He is one of the Celestial Lights, so being away from his weapons naturally makes him anxious. Putting those factors together, I think he is most likely getting his ass kicked in the locker room."

"…that's not the best way of thinking."

"It's most likely." Arthur entered the locker room.

Spring slid across the floor until he hit the wall next to Honos and Arthur.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Called it."

Honos looked up at Spring's attacker. He didn't register anything about him accept for his metal-tipped boots. "You attacked my partner, and I am not one to simply tattle and have a series of probable idiots deal with punishment." He used his aura to ignite the metal on the boots.

Arthur ignored the pained yells of Spring's attacker. "You okay, Light?"

Spring didn't even get up. "I had him right where I wanted him…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

Honos helped Spring up. "Nothing like the smell of burning feet to remedy your sinuses~"

Derrick entered the room. "Why does it smell like burning feet in here?"

"I found out how fun it is to ignite boots!" Honos answered.

Spring groaned in pain. "See what I meant when I said I was the weakest here?"

Arthur clenched his fists. "Sit him down, Honos."

Honos pulled Spring over to a seat and helped him sit down.

Arthur put his hands on Spring's head. "As Shining Light and as leader of this team, you **will** be the strongest." His incredibly powerful aura sparked.

Spring felt Arthur's aura clash with his. "What are you doing?"

"Most of your aura is still locked away. That is what is holding you back. I am going to release it all."

Spring cringed. "Is this going to hurt?"

"A little sting followed by the quick sensation of a couple million nukes going off in your spine."

"…I don't feel comfortable with th-!"

Arthur interrupted Spring by sending millions of volts of aura into his body.

Spring fell off his seat smoking. "Ow…" His wounds healed.

Arthur crossed his arms. "It's done."

Spring jumped up to his feet. "I don't feel any different…"

"Wait for it."

Spring's aura rippled over the floor.

"Whoa…" Honos backed away.

Derrick was almost knocked down by the aura. "That's…impressive."

Spring looked at himself. "So I'm stronger?"

Arthur sighed. "You're Shining Light. You should know aura sciences by now. **Yes. You. Are. Stronger.**"

Spring frowned. "I…still don't feel different."

"Honos, punch Spring in the face."

Honos quickly punched Spring.

Spring didn't even flinch. "Oh…"

Honos kept his fist in place for a few seconds as his mind transmitted information. He pulled his fist back. "Ow! Ow! Dust damn it!" He shook his hand in an attempt to stop the pain.

Derrick snickered. "You could say that our team now has a **hand in**!"

They all turned to Derrick.

"That pun was so bad, I think the pun god Chuggaaconroy is pissed off." Honos continued to nurse his hand.

"Don't you mean pun god Barbara?" Arthur asked.

"I'm atheist when it comes to pun gods," Spring claimed. He teleported to his locker. "I feel so much more confident now, and my power is really starting to build. There is only one thing to do in this situation." He grabbed his weapons.

"Which is?" Derrick asked.

"I'm going to pick a fight."

A girl leaned against the locker next to him. "No need, Light. I volunteer." She had blue hair and eyes. She wore blue armor that was built to perfectly fit her body. She had two incredibly big blades on her belt, one blue and one gold.

Spring cocked an eyebrow. "And you are?"

She bowed. "I am Nimue Lightning. The most powerful female of the Celestial Lights."

Derrick would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't blind. "You Lights are everywhere."

Arthur grinned. "I don't mind." He sped over to Nimue's side. "I'll bet you can handle a good fight, babe."

Nimue groaned and pushed Arthur away. "Not interested."

Arthur frowned. "So you're not interested in this?" He flexed an arm, showing how developed his muscles were.

"If I was interested in that, I would be swooning for your big friend there." She pointed at Honos.

Honos shrugged. "She's got a point, Arthur."

Arthur sped back to Honos's side. _"Damn it. That's another failed chance for a date."_

Spring teleported away and returned in the clothes he chose to be his combat outfit. "I'm ready to fight. Meet you in the training room." He teleported away again.

Nimue walked to the door. She winked at the three of them. "Don't wait up, boys~" She exited.

Arthur smirked. "She was totally going for me."

Honos laughed. "Oh really? Looks more like she was going for Derrick!"

Derrick sighed. "Leave me out of this." He smiled. "I need to watch this fight. Spring only used his semblance whenever he really needed to before, but now he is using it so much that he has to be incredibly powerful. I don't think Nimue has a chance." He left the room, using his Blind-man's Pass for guidance as to save his aura for watching the battle.

* * *

Nimue hefted up her blades, Arondight and Excalibur. "Ready, Light?"

Spring had left his weapons on his back. "You know it." He crossed his arms.

Nimue charged forward and slashed at two different angles.

Spring still hadn't uncrossed his arms. He jumped and landed on one of Nimue's blades before kicking her away.

Nimue stumbled back. "You are as good as the legends said you would be."

"Well, with a little help." Spring uncrossed his arms and grabbed his weapons.

Nimue opened a bottle of water. "Now I have to get serious as well." She dropped the bottle and swung her blades.

The water floated off the ground and formed into waves.

Spring dodged. _"Water manipulation. That's not even surprising."_ He swung Genesis to unleash a wave of powerful energy.

Nimue ducked under and formed her water into a spike of ice. She sent the spike after Spring.

Spring smashed the ice with Exodus. "Is that all you've got!?"

Nimue threw a large number of water bottles in the air and slashed them all open. She made a large number of ice spikes and sent them after Spring as she did with the last one.

Spring opened a portal in front of himself and one behind Nimue.

The ice traveled through the portal and hit Nimue.

Nimue cursed and went back to the tactic of using her blades.

Spring snapped his fingers.

Time froze.

Spring had to laugh at how powerful his aura was now. Before Arthur helped him, he could only teleport a few times a day, but now teleporting was easy. Freezing time used to only last for ten seconds, but now Spring believed he could hold it for a minute. He grabbed Nimue's blades and placed them aside before returning to the spot he was at before.

Time resumed.

Nimue finished up her slashing motion. She noticed her blades were gone. She looked up at Spring. "Well… Um…"

Spring kicked her hard enough to send her flying and plant her into the wall. "Give up yet?"

Nimue pulled herself from the wall. "Ow…" She grabbed a red dust crystal and detonated it on the floor. "You're good. I'm going to have to finish this quickly."

The smoke from the explosion turned on the sprinklers.

Arthur opened and umbrella. "Always carry an umbrella."

"You should write a book." Honos said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Nimue clapped her hands together.

The water assaulted Spring.

Spring held his aura out to shield himself. _"I need a plan! I need a plan!"_ He was starting to lose confidence in his ability to win this fight.

Nimue grinned. "Where's that confidence of yours?"

Spring grinned back. "You can use brute strength all you want. Intellect wins the fight." He lifted up a leg. "And I happen to have both." He stomped on the floor.

Nimue lost concentration from the tremors caused by the Spring's tactic.

Spring took that second as an opportunity to freeze time again. He moved through the water until he reached his target. He brought Exodus across her face multiple times. _"I win."_ He walked away from her as time resumed.

Nimue was launched back to the same wall she was earlier.

The sprinklers cut off.

Spring returned his weapons to his back. _"This is the start of something beautiful."_

Arthur ran to check on Nimue. "You knocked her out cold!"

"Three shield strikes to the face tend to do that. You could say I won this battle hook, line, and sinker."

Honos laughed. "See Derrick? That's how you do wordplay!"

Derrick frowned. "I don't get it…"

* * *

**Derrick, you aren't worthy of the art of pun. Leave a review! Thirty people read this today and they didn't even say anything! I even got one follower and he didn't even say anything! Tell me if I missed an edit. In case you people are wondering, semblance abilities to far are:**

**Spring Christian (Shining Light): Space and time manipulation. (Teleportation,portals, anti-gav flight, anti-grav bubbles, time stopping, time rewinding, etc.) This ability uses a lot of aura, meaning Spring still isn't God. Don't that break your heart?**

**Honos Virtus Branyan: Can project certain elements onto metal. This uses different amounts of energy depending on the metal and how much of it there is.**

**Arthur Avalon: His semblance is too special to say at the moment, but it is part super-speed.**

**Derrick Mauser: Can split into three separate people. Also can use his aura for incredibly good sight, but this isn't his standard ability.**


End file.
